


Flyover

by FrenchFriesk



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles X
Genre: Action/Adventure, Cross is a female, Cross is depressed, Cross is kind but don't mess with her, Elma is kinda a yandere, English, F/F, F/M, I don't know, I don't know why it's so unpopular, I like this game, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lao feels stupid, Lao is a sinammon roll, Maybe - Freeform, Nagi is badass, Nobody would ever read that, Romance cuz that's cuuute, SO SORRY, Spoilers, Teen and up for violence and language but might go up because of..., Why Did I Write This?, but she gets better, not a native speaker, physically at least, potential smut, slooooooow burn, welp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9699725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchFriesk/pseuds/FrenchFriesk
Summary: Destroying the Ganglion wasn't done without a price. Lives were destroyed, other were taken... These sacrifices left a scar on the society and on people's hearts. Especially on Cross'.Lao wakes up on a beach (even though he was supposed to be dead), half naked, hearing voices and meets the last person he wanted to see. Just a normal day on Mira.(UPDATE COMING SOON)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, so... First of all, I'm sorry, it took me over a year to translate... School, that kind of stuff... And laziness. Sorry. Welp, I kiiiinda changed what I first wrote in the previous one so... I don't think that anyone has ever read it but just in case.  
> I'll try to post at least one chapter a month. I mean it.

The white, shimmering sand, stretches out of sight, glittering, piercing the skin as a carpet made of needles. The foam was licking the coast with greediness, the sea was swallowing anything she can, wrinkling the beach, digging furrows and spreading a salty scent. Despite the cacophony of the surf-tormented shore and seabirds, a man was still laying unconscious on the sand. Of medium height, his dark hair was shoulder length, his skin was slightly tanned, his facial features were tough but delicate and his chin and jaw were unshaven. His muscular body seemed weak but he was alive.

 

_Urgh...Crap... It's freaking painful... And where am I ?... I... I can't remember anything... What the hell ?!... I should stop getting angry, it only makes the pain worst... Let's try to remember the basics... First, my name..._

 

His bare chest rose and fell quickly.

 

 _...Huang...Lao Huang... I...am 31 years old...I was born the 21_ st of _October 2025... My father was a Chinese colonel working for the ambassador in Washington and my mother was American.... It's... kinda vague... I've been married, too... What was her name ?... And... Our daughter ?... Where are th... Oh...Yes...I remember now... That' why I..._

 

He suddenly felt tense, as if he was going to throw up.

 

_Why is everything dark ?... I am... In hell?_

 

“I can tell you if you wish.” A feminine voice rang in his ears.

 

_W...Who are you?_

 

She let out a soft laugh.

 

“You are the only one knowing the answer but open your mind and tell me what you see.”

 

He executed the order, focusing as much as he can. His muscles relaxed, his breathing slowed down and his face softened.

_I see...A young girl... Woman ...? She seems in her twenties... But not over 25 anyway... She is... Fine, slim...Her hair is silver.... She has beautiful yellow eyes... Her look is piercing and... a bit severe … She makes me think of ...those soldiers... Coming back from the battlefield..._

 

He felt a lump in his throat.

 

_I know her... I met her at the entrance of Noctilum, when I was still a BLADE member... To defend and rebuild New Los Angeles, the city on the White Whale, the ship we used to leave Earth...I was a Pathfinder... My mission was to discover this planet..._

 

The young woman's expression softened, her suns-looking eyes were distant, her look was melancholic.

 

_Cross... She is a Harrier... And a member of Elma's team... With Lin... And the potato... But... Why is she here?_

 

“ So, you see me this way? Interesting..., said the so-called Cross, Unfortunately, I am not her.”

 

_So who are you?_

 

“I am what surrounds you, what maintains you and brought you back to life.”

 

_Then I should thank you for being so mysterious?_

 

She smiled.

 

“Lao, I will not beat around the bush. You proved that you deserved to live with your sacrifice for your friends but that is not the only reason why I gave you this second chance. Well, that's enough. Farewell...”

 

She smiled and disappeared into the darkness of the warrior's subconscious.

 

… _Physic does NOT work this way...._

 

He sighed and let himself drown in the depth of his memory.

 

* * *

 

New Los Angels, the man-built city in the ship called the White Whale, was in ebullition. The Ganglion was destroyed and the Life Arch finally found! Resources were abundant, xeno people were allies – or at least, not enemies – of Humankind and on top of that, they had heroes to applause. A xeno named Elma who had saved them twice, Lin Lee Koo, a young engineer as skilled as young and a nopon named Tastu, who, referring to his saying, had been the trump card of those operations.

The three of them were enjoying their victory and the new-built peace, happy that their friends, family, and colleagues were finally safe from the Ganglion threat. However, one of the heroes wasn't taking part in the celebrations. Cross, who was once among the greatest warriors of the BLADE was now... Broken.

Since she had awoken on Mira, her life had been nothing but fighting, struggling but also making friends and memories that became so precious to her since she didn't have any. Sure, it had been hard sometimes but she came over it. Yet... It was different. Well, it had been different for quite a long time now but denying it was so easy back then. Oh god, how a simple crush on the cool, sexy, funny, charismatic pathfinder had become so overwhelming? Simply, it was maybe not a simple crush.

When she first met Lao at the entrance of Noctilum, she admired his fighting skills and considered him as a good partner. Over the months of cooperation, they got closer and she learned about him and discovered his personality behind his cold attitude. He was an interesting guy: a lazy, way too straightforward and cynical guy but still intriguing. It was hard at first, he wasn't a really talkative one and the (theoretical) age gap didn't help but she finally managed to befriend him.

She frowned. Those thoughts were painful. She was tired.

Cross took her photon saber, activated it and stabbed her terminal. Destroying high technologies was not part of her training but she managed to one shot it.

 

_Enough of those craps. It has to stop._

 

She didn't realize soon enough that everything had consequences.

She felt lonely, she had nothing to do anymore, no goal, no purpose, no aim, it was over. No more adventure, no more denying, she couldn't ignore the uneasiness of having nothing to hold on. Not knowing who you are is difficult, learning that everything you had is lost forever is difficult, losing friends is difficult and having no reason to live on is worst. She felt useless and used at the same time.

 

_Don't think about it._

_He is a traitor._

_He's not!_

_You know that it didn't care, you were manipulated._

_Maybe but that's not the point! He saved me, he saved everyone!_

_It does not change the fact that he lied to you._

…

_It's time to stop denying._

_I...I can go on... I forgive him... I forgive them all... I know that everyone has a good side..._

_And do you really think that it reach them? Do you think “kindness” can do anything? Can save anyone? You should have known. Actually, you knew and yet, you let them die! That was selfish..._

_I'm not a hypocrite..._

_Why are you lying?_

_I'm not... Shut up..._

_And now you ask yourself to shut up... What an idiot._

_I know... Please, stop..._

 

She got up, her legs were sore.

 

_I'm gonna... go for a walk, look around to find some tyrants or anything... Yeah, that's a good idea..._

 

She left her room.

 

_Without any weapon?_

_Without any weapon._

_Without your skell?_

_Without it._

 

Cross left the city. The wind gently lifting her short locks.

 

_The sky is beautiful._

_You know that it's basically..._

_I know._

_Coward._

… _I like the beach by twilight._

_You do._

_The path is safe, I don't risk anything._

_Not on the path._

_I should hurry, I will miss the sunset._

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shmourlf.  
> I'm so inspired... *slap herself*  
> Cross : Whoopsie-tootsie *wink while sticking her tongue out*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so, I finished this chapter and I noticed that OpenOffice had some little insignificant glitches. I tried to copy the text and... Everything crashed... I was so scared, this chapter was so hard to write and I'm not even stratified with it... I just wanna move on, for now, maybe I'll edit it later. Thank you for reading, hope that you'll enjoy <3

Lao opened his eyes : the blinding sun remembered him of her eyes...

He was alone but there were footprints near him... Wasn't it a dream? Was somebody there before he woke up? Cross ?

His memories of her were quite clear. She was a good soldier: brave, determined, skilled and sharp but the lacked experience and maturity. She was also a good person. Kind and everybody's good friend... Often nicknamed “Rookie” or “Geek” since she liked her skell so much. Welp, she was also a true pain in the ass, never letting him alone when she wanted to know something and, god, she was good at it. It was so easy to reveal yourself in front of her... Way too easy, it made her dangerous. At first, he had feared that she might be able to stop him and the idea of her being gullible enough to trust him despite everything she knew wasn't plausible. Yet, she trusted him.

  


_Fuck... I don't wanna think about that..._

  


Pain pounded throughout his body.

  


_Yup, I'm alive, no doubt about it._

  


Alive. A thought struck him:

  


_How ? And why? Was I... Somehow resurrected? I remember dying !... Do I ?... It went black and..._

  


A sharp headache hit him, making his eyes to almost close. He drowned in his thoughts, staring at the twilight sky.

  


_Beautiful..._

  


* * *

Cross was heading to the beach, her mind wandering as she contemplated the setting sun. She wasn't far now, just a few minutes away.

Emptiness was overwhelming her heart.

  


_Does mim even have a heart? Well, technically, yes..._

  


The sound of the sand, crunching beneath her feet almost startled her, breaking the surrounding silence. She stared at the ground dumbly, as if she had forgotten where she was. The young lady finally lifted her head, her gaze meeting with the orange and golden sun. Something broke, making her internally collapse.

  


_I'm...lonely._

  


She sat on the sand, looking at the sky, admiring the light tinted clouds, feeling the wind coming from the sea, lifting her silky silver locks.

However, this pure moment of bliss was interrupted by a loud noise of water splashing, a gigantic shadow laying upon her. Her crystal clear eyes widened as they met with almost nonexistent ones.

Fear built up in her belly, her mouth slightly opened but she wasn't able to even let a whimper escape. Paralyzed, she thought of running but didn't. Instinctively, she tried to grab her weapon but...

  


_Oh shit..._

  


She was at the mercy of the enormous fish: this creature was called a lophid. Blind, they had an excellent hearing and were extremely aggressive. Fighting them without a skell was NOT recommended, especially alone and without any weapon nor armor.

She quickly thought about fleeing but running would make noise and the lophid would hear it... She began to step back slowly, carefully of not making any sound and...

  


**Schmourlf**

  


was the kind of noise that her leg sinking into a moist spot of sand made. Cross froze, hoping that the creature wouldn't perceive it and...

Judging by the loud scream that it let out, deafening her, she figured that she fucked up. She tried to jump backward but the lophid was faster, its gigantic teeth coming right at her. She struggled the best she could, trying to call for help.

  


_Nobody would hear me here... I have to act! Quick !_

  


Its huge jaw threatened of closing on her. Exhausted out of wrestling, she used her remaining energy to slide away from the creature's grip.

Another bad decision. The lophid made a lateral movement as it felt her escaping. Her head violently hit a rock, letting out a sharp cry as she felt her skull being destroyed. This sudden high-pitched sound made the creature drop her.

Cross didn't have the time to realize what happened that her body was grabbed and pulled away from the threat. The person who came to her rescue hid behind a bump of sand, with her against their chest. It was easy to figure out that it was a man, his bare torso making it quite clear.

The silver haired girl tried to look at his face despite the white spot blinding her sight. She analyzed his features the best she could while her body was feeling heavier and her eyes closing. Then, it struck her.

  


“L-Lao ?...”

  


* * *

“Don't leave the city alone or without a weapon.”

Was it THAT hard to understand ?! When Lao saw the slender human figure facing the giant fish creature, he thought about living them. A damn rookie was trying to play hero: it was their problem. No, he couldn't do that. He rushed to the human, cursing them internally.

The creature finally left, allowing him to breathe again. And a breath, he took one. A BIG one.

  


“ARE YOU FUCKING STUPID ?! YOU COULD HAVE DIED !!! MAYBE YOU SHOULD HAVE YOU...”

  


He stopped, shocked.

  


“Cross...?”

  


Her eyes were closed. He couldn't believe it was her of all the people but no doubt was allowed, it WAS her. Flabbergasted, Lao took a few moment before realizing that she wasn't moving and that his hand felt... Wet, sticky. He rested her on his chest, freeing the hand that was supporting her head. His fingers were covered with blue, sticky liquid.

  


“Dang, nerd, how did you manage to broke your skull ?...” he whispered.

  


She let out a painful whimper as he tried to take a look at her injury. He cringed as he saw how deep it was: it would need to be taken care of as soon as possible or else... Dark blue spots were appearing on her naked arms, contrasting with her porcelain skin.

Seeing her was hard, seeing her that injured was worst. His heart tightened, he hated that feeling of being on the verge of losing a comrade. Well, a comrade... Lao had always found it difficult to consider her as a true soldier. It had nothing to do with her capacities: she was very skilled, to say the least, but... She looked so fragile, so thin... And she would have kicked his ass so hard if she had heard him, he thought with a gulp.

Carrying Cross in a kind of bridal style with her head on his shoulder, he tried to clear his mind... Nope, no idea at all. Going back to the city? He had no pass nor did Cross, plus, he was supposed to be dead. Not knowing what to do, he just began to wander around, hoping to find something, anything, that could help healing her.

  


_I just need to find someone to take care of her and then, I'll just leave._

  


Yup, it seemed to be a good plan.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, as always, thx for reading <3 I was thinking of the song Seasons by Dragonforce, especially the part "The light of the dark setting sun will bring my sadness to an end."  
> Ba ba bah comment ba ba bah doing my best bah bah hope you enjoyed and stuff.  
> Love you, tired, not gonna sleep, continue writing, just doing maths and maths tomorrow (I love you maths <3). Any suggestion? Thanks again!


	3. Take a deep breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue, finally !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I'm trash... I'm sorry that this chapter is so short considering the time it took to be written :'( I have a lot to do, especially at school so please, if you were waiting for it (well, I don't know if anyone on Earth was but anyway...xD) don't hate me :'(  
> Thanks a lot for the kudos, I'm always moved <3

_Nobody was in the room, everything was silent... Was he able to hear her heart race? Cross was fidgeting nervously, it was the first time they were alone and... She felt so dumb! She didn't know Lao well but she respected his skills on the battleground. They had been working together for a whole month but she never had an opportunity to speak with him alone. Yet, she wasn't able to find anything to say._

  


“ _Do you want some coffee ?”, his voice startled her._

“ _Huh? Sure !”, she said, in an awkward, high-pitched voice._

“ _..You okay ?”_

“ _Yeah, just tired... This paperwork is endless...”_

  


_He smiled kindly. How unusual... She didn't think she ever saw him smiling before._

  


* * *

Lao was in a confused state, the situation was destabilizing him. He knew Cross enough to be convinced of her abilities. Obviously, anyone could be silly sometimes but... Leaving the city without a gun was not a common mistake. Something must have been disturbing her. She didn't even have her terminal... Puzzled, he tried to collect his thoughts and, noticing that night was falling, he scanned the surroundings in order to find a place to stay until morning. His attention was caught by a cave not so far from them. Now he had to face a dilemma: if he went in the cave with Cross and that monsters were occupying it, she will be put in danger and he wasn't sure of being able to protect her with only a simple knife. However, if he left Cross on the beach to explore the cave, she might become the target of a random hungry creature hiding close...

Not willing to take the risk of leaving her alone, he readjusted her arm on his shoulder and headed to the cavern.

He slunk to the “refuge” and noticed a glow.

  


_It couldn't be monsters that made fire...But some old foes would be able to... Or more recent one... Or anyone from the city..._

  


Sneaking closer, he heard a well-known xeno speech. High-pitched voices were talking business.

  


“Friends of the big city will pay a lot for delivering !”

“Potamus hungry! Miumiu must give food !”

“Miumiu doesn't want ! Friend potamus scaryyy !”

  


_Nopons ! I don't know if I'm lucky or if I'll better hang myself..._

  


He went in without a noise and...

  


“GYAAAAAAAAAAH !!!”

“Don't eat uuuuus !!!”

“Ooh! Keep cool, everything's fine...”, he reassured them.

  


Lao was now facing three Nopons, a blue one, a pink one and a pale yellow one. They seemed to be merchants and looked kinda familiar... The Nopons went on panicking and running around until Lao, sick and tired, started to yell at them. It didn't work as expected, the little merchants knelt and begged him not to eat them in exchange for their goods.

  


“... I don't want anything like that” Lao answered them, “I only need someplace to pass the night and something to eat and drink if possible.”

“Anything friend wants !”

“And my... Companion is hurt. Do you know where I could lay her ?”

“Silver-haired friend? Here is very comfy !”

  


The Nopon led Lao to a bed that was actually formed of three Nopon-sized beds they were intending to sell in New L.A.

  


“Hey! Mujiji knows silver-haired friend !”

“Cross ?”

“She escorted Mumun when selling food to nasty prones !”

  


_Okay so, if I get it correctly, the blue one is Mumun, the pink, Mujiji and the yellow, Miumiu... I guess ?..._

  


“Well...” he sighed “Where are you going ?”

“Big city to sell stuff !”

“Maybe will meet Heropon Tatsu !”

“I see...” he said, frowning.

“Why aren't friends in the big city ?”

“That's... Complicated.”

“Complicated ?”

“Complicated.”, he insisted.

  


Without any word, he sat in the back of the cavern and closed his eyes.

  


* * *

“ _I really like the sky here, on Mira.”_

  


_A long-haired man turned his head to face a young woman. Her silver locks were dancing around her face, her crystal-clear eyes were reflecting a pale blue, cloudless sky._

_Mesmerized, he just continued to stare at her._

  


“ _... How was it on Earth ?” she asked, still looking at the sky._

“ _...” he looked down at the ground in front of him, “... Different. It was quite similar to the one you can see in Primordia but...” he suddenly stopped._

_She looked at him._

“ _What's wrong ?”_

“ _Heh,” he snorted “Now I regret not having watched it when I was able to.”_

  


_She opened her mouth as she was going to say something but closed it right away. Realizing how awkward he made the mood, he quickly apologized and continued._

  


“ _In the city, it was sometimes so polluted that it became gray but if you went to the countryside, especially in summer...”, he seemed to remember some old memories “At night, you could see so many stars. We were watching them, realizing how big the universe was and only wanting to leave... But now, we left and...” his voice trembled “I only want to go back.”_

  


_That last sentence was a whisper._

  


* * *

  


Cross suddenly woke up: hit by a huge ball of fur. Surprised, she grabbed it and put it at a reasonable distance from her face in order to identify it. She quickly realized that it was a yellow Nopon, confused that he interrupted her rest, speaking so fast with its high-pitched voice that it gave her headache. She let it go and rested her painful head on the pillow. A few minute later, a tsunami of question came into her mind.

  


“What am I doing here ?”, she asked to the Nopons.

  


This question, even though it was the most reasonable one, arrived only after some like “I'm alive ?! What the heck ?”.

  


“Friend was brought here by other friend !”

“He left earlier to look around.”

“Another...Human ?”, she frowned, her heart starting to race without any reason.

“Yes but not exactly the same !”

“Excuse me ?”

“Yes! Not same color of skin, eyes, hair on the head …And not exactly the same shape either.”

“I hope so !”, was said in a masculine voice.

  


Cross looked at the entrance of the cavern, slightly blinded by the sun that was aligned with it. She wasn't able to distinguish the figure that was standing before her but she knew this voice. Oh god, how well she knew it and she never expected to hear it again. She refused to believe it at first but as she became able to make out his features, her eyes widened.

  


“L-Lao ?...”, eyes: it was almost inaudible. “But...”

  


They continued to stare at each other while the Nopons, sensing the tension, were getting out of the cave. None of them had any idea of how to react, they just continued drowning in each other eyes; silver ones into golden ones.

Cross' cheek tinted in a smooth shade of pink, just looking at those eyes was making her world regain its colors. A part of her wanted to hug him – actually, every part of her wanted – but she just stood there, dumbfounded, not daring to make a move, so he did. Not controlling his body anymore, Lao crouched and took her in his arms, burying his face in her short hair. He breathed her perfume, felt her soft skin...

Embarrassed at this thoughts, he frowned and ended their embrace. He tried to talk but no sound came out... From his mouth at least.

  


“Lao... YOU FUCKING IDIOT!!!” she yelled, boiling with rage, “ HOW D... WHY AR...WHAT....”

  


At the loss of words, too many questions were coming to her mind, she just kept sluttering for a while before bursting into tears, smiling at the same time.

  


“A-are you fucking kidding me ? C-coming back after five months , w-without a warning ? Five months ! I thought you were dead ! T-that I'll never see you again...”

  


He smiled, amused by her contradicting emotions but was moved at the same time. _Cute_ , he thought.

  


“Sorry, if I'd known, I wouldn't have come back.”, he ironically pouted.

“T-that's not what I said !”

“Heh, I know. I don't know what happened...I would have...”

  


He stopped, noticing that Cross' expression had suddenly changed.

  


_I...am stupid... It was too good to be true._

“Lao...”, she breathed in deeply “What do you remember from last time we met ?”

“... Oh shit Cross, you think I'm an a Definian, don't you ?”

“Why wouldn't I ? ”

  


Silence.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... I'm even more a trash than I thought...  
> Cliffhanger !!!! :D  
> I'll try to post the next chapter sooner, I swear !  
> *buy the Nintendo switch and Zelda Breath of the Wild*  
> .... I SWEAR !  
> Thanks for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys, you're awesome <3 Please, tell me if I did any mistake or if you have any advice : you're more than welcome.  
> (Omg I just realised that an Undertale work skin exist ! That's so cool)


End file.
